


Christmas Drumfred

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angels, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Its Christmas eve and Edward Drummond is in heaven after being shot but even in heaven he cant be happy with Alfred. Worried, Uriel one of the Archangels in heaven offers Edward a choice - there may be a way for him to be with Alfred again but it is not without significant risk....





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheOfTheBookAndSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfTheBookAndSong/gifts), [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts), [MyCatsAreMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/gifts), [Bardwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/gifts), [oswinpxnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinpxnd/gifts).



> yes it seems I never learn! this was meant to be a one shot but as I'm at 10 pages already with the story even barely half way I thought i ought to post it as a multi chapter
> 
> Uriel is one of the 4 archangels and often associated with interceding on behalf of humanity with God as well as being the angel of repentance
> 
> any historical inaccuracies about when things were invented are entirely my own work!

Heaven Christmas Eve 1848

Uriel watched as Edward Drummond made his way over to the mirror again and sighed, this was most unusual. Normally allowing for some disorientation as their soul passed over, mortals generally came to terms with being dead and did not hanker for their life back on earth but not Edward Drummond. Ever since he had arrived he had spent all his time staring into the mirror, the mirror that allowed the dead to see their loved ones back on earth. This was meant to be a comfort to them; they could see them grieve but in time they would see them move on, never forgetting but finding happiness and as that happened they would find they could let go and be pleased the people they cared for were not lost and alone anymore.

This did not apply to Edward Drummond

Uriel watched him as he stood staring intently into the glass. The mirror was large some 20 feet in circumference and edged with gold. They were not meant to touch the surface but the angel often saw Edward’s hand creep towards the glass as Alfred’s face was shown, his face still as wracked by grief as ever. He could not move on and neither could Edward; both were trapped in their sadness. Uriel sighed again, they had a protocol for times such as this but he would need to discuss it with the other arch angels to get their agreement. Swiftly he called them together.

 

"Are you sure Uriel?" said Michael "You know this is a last resort"

Uriel: shrugged "I have tried everything else"

Gabriel frowned "could you not give it more time?"

"It has been 3 years already; all he does is stand and stare into the mirror. I have never known anything like it" said Uriel "i fear he will never move on"

Raphael shook his head "I am glad I cannot feel this love as humans do"

Gabriel smiled sadly "I am jealous of them; there is no force more powerful. Very well Uriel, do what you need to, give him the choice"

Uriel nodded "I will"

 

“Edward” Edward glanced over at the angel; he still found it strange that they dressed in everyday clothes. He’d learned now that they appeared to each person in heaven in whatever garb they were most familiar with. Uriel was dressed in a moss green coat, cravat and trousers.

“Edward” said Uriel again as Edward turned back to the mirror “please, I need to talk to you”

Edward frowned, he wanted to look at Alfred some more, he was asleep at the moment, his head twisted on the pillow, those wonderful long eye lashes fluttering against his cheek

“It is important” said Uriel firmly and Edward reluctantly tore himself away

“Come walk with me” said Uriel “in the gardens” and he took Edwards arm and gently ushered him away

 “Your Alfred does not move on?” observed Uriel as they walked

“No” said Edward “how can he? I left him alone, he never even knew I’d forgiven him, he was devastated….” He stopped as always overcome at what Alfred had gone through

Uriel nodded, he had heard Edward expound on this at great length before

“He’s miserable, alone…as am I” said Edward; he took a breath and burst out “how is this heaven if the one thing that made life worth living is not here?”

“But you are dead Edward” said Uriel softly “not living”

Edward impatiently pushed Uriel's arm away “it makes no difference! Dead, alive, it is all the same”

Uriel took a deep breath “how would you like to be with him again?” he asked

Edward stopped dead and looked at the angel as if he hadn’t heard him properly

“With him again?” he said “but… I am dead, it is not possible…unless…is Alfred going to die?” tears came into his eyes at the thought; he wanted him with him but death? Death was difficult! He knew that only too well

“No he is not going to die at least not for many years; however” Uriel said quietly “in some circumstances such as yours we can change what has happened”

“I don’t understand” said Edward in confusion “are you saying I can live again? Be with Alfred?”

Uriel nodded “you can…” but he got no further before Edward seized him

“How” he almost shouted “how? How can I be with him? Please you must tell me”

Uriel disengaged himself gently even more sure he was doing the right thing

“I can offer you a choice” he said “I can send you back to earth for 24 hours, if in that time you can make Alfred kiss you, then we will send you back to just before your death and prevent it happening”

“But of course he will kiss me” said Edward almost laughing “of course he will! He loves me! Look at how he mourns me…he will see me and it will happen in an instant”

“No” said Uriel “Edward it is not that simple. We will send you to Alfred in another time. This Alfred will not know you. If you succeed, then we will reunite you with him back in your own time”

Edward hesitated “and if I fail?” he asked quietly

“Then you will be in limbo forever” said Uriel softly “you know what limbo is?”

Edward nodded a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach “neither heaven nor hell” he whispered “cast out for eternity”

Uriel nodded “that is your choice Edward” he said “either he kisses you or your soul spends forever in the wasteland. Or of course you can stay here and wait for him”

Edward looked past the angel, Alfred was so young, he could wait decades for him; he missed him so much it was unbearable and Alfred missed him, he was wretched with grief, his heart shattered, every day a struggle to go on

“Where would you send me?” he asked at last

“The 21st century” said Uriel “150 years into the future”

Edward’s mind spun “the future?” he said “why that would be….” he shook his head smiling, to see Alfred and to see what the future would be like: he’d always wondered how the world would turn out and now it seemed he was going to get the chance.

He looked at Uriel still smiling “I will go back” he said “I would love Alfred across time, no matter where he was, he will feel the same about me, I am sure of it”

“You are sure?” said Uriel “you know once you go, you cannot come back. You understand what you risk?”

Edward nodded “I understand” he said “but it is worth it, he is worth it”

Uriel bowed his head acknowledging Edward’s determination

"Very well then” he said“are you ready?”

Edward nodded

“Then look into my eyes”

Edward nodded and then flinched as the angel took his hands, they were so warm, no not warm hot and getting hotter, he looked into Uriel's eyes and would have fallen if the angel did not have a tight grip on him, it was like looking into forever. Uriel’s eyes were windows into the universe and as his hands got hotter flames appeared within his eyes and then around them, Edward cried out but Uriel held him tighter and tighter until Edward almost screamed with the heat and then

 

Edward blinked, he was no longer warm, he was very very cold. He was standing on a snowy pavement underneath a lamp, his breath misting the air as snowflakes danced around him. He looked down; he had never seen such peculiar clothes; some kind of woollen garment and trousers made of a rough blue material though he did at least recognise what was on his feet, wellingtons! His head felt warm and raising his hands which were shrouded in a glove although not the leather ones he’d been used to, but blue and white striped wool with a word on them. He squinted at them “cool” he read; he frowned puzzled, well yes indeed it was cold. Perhaps in the future people’s gloves were able to tell you the temperature he mused. He patted what was on his head cautiously, what _was_ it up there? He pulled it off and looked at it curiously; some kind of head covering made of stripy blue wool to match the gloves with a ball on it, how very strange!

Suddenly he heard a noise as if something heavy was being dragged through snow and he looked up. There pulling a Christmas tree along the pavement on the opposite side of the road was a young man, Edward’s heart skipped several beats and then speeded up as he came properly into view. The shock of gold hair was partially hidden by a white hat similar to his own and he was wearing a blue coat but there was no mistaking him; _Alfred, his Alfred._

His mid tried to focus on what Uriel had said that Alfred wouldn’t know him but he couldn’t help himself, he had to go to him. As if he felt Edward’s eyes on him, Alfred dropped the tree and straightened up rubbing his back and then turned to where Edward was standing on the other side of the road. A huge smile broke across Edward’s face and he started towards him. He saw a look of shock on Alfred’s face, ‘he must have recognised him’ thought Edward and then he heard a puzzling noise while his body was illuminated by lights. It sounded like a machine and Edward stopped where he was transfixed by the whatever it was coming towards him, it seemed to be some kind of metal carriage and it was moving faster than any carriage Edward had ever seen. It made a another noise and Edward jumped

“fucking move!” he heard a voice but he found he was rooted to the spot and then the breath was knocked out of him as he clattered to the road winded with Alfred on top of him, the metal carriage whizzing past

“What the fuck?” panted Alfred “did you not see the fucking car? Jesus”

Edward lay there shocked as a young woman ran up to them

“God” she said “are you OK? I thought that car was going to hit him! You were so brave pushing him out the way”

“I’m fine” said Alfred getting up “what about you?” he said addressing Edward “are you alright?”

Edward sat up “I believe I have suffered no more damage than a momentary loss of breath and a bang on the head” he said

“Uh okaaaaay” said Alfred looking at him strangely and then holding out his hand to help him up. Edward took it, and oh the feel of Alfred’s hand in his for the first time in so very long! he tightened his own hand around the slender fingers and although he tried to fight it, tears pooled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks

“Um...” said Alfred “are you sure you’re OK? I mean it was a close thing, like dude you just stood there”

But Edward was unable to form a coherent sentence

“Perhaps he’s in shock” said the woman

Alfred nodded “maybe” he said gently disentangling his fingers from Edward’s “I could call an ambulance”

“Seems a bit drastic” said the woman “he probably just needs tea and a sit down”

Alfred nodded “yeah probably, I live just over there; I’ll take him over to mine”

The woman nodded “good idea”

“Would that help?” Alfred addressed Edward “tea?”

Edward wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, at last a word he recognised and nodded “that would be most kind”

“Mmm” said Alfred, he'd never heard anyone talk like this “what’s your name by the way?”

“Edward” he said “Edward Drummond” and even though he knew that Alfred didn’t know who he was, his heart lurched as Alfred showed no recognition but merely said “good to meet you Edward, I’m Alfred”

“I know” said Edward without thinking

Alfred looked at him peculiarly again “come on then” he said “the road is clear now, you can give me a hand with my Christmas tree”

Edward, his head still reeling, followed Alfred obediently across the road to where the tree had been discarded

“If I take this end” he said “and go backwards, can you take the trunk?”

Edward nodded and picked it up; Alfred smiled at him and Edward’s heart turned over with joy. How he’d missed that smile

“I live just up here” said Alfred indicating a 3 story white stucco house a few doors up “soon be inside”

They set off with Edward trying not to stare at what he was seeing. There were more of these ‘cars’ by the side of the road and the street lamps seemed to be much brighter than the gas lamps he remembered. The road too was surfaced with a strange black substance and had white markings down it. The houses were more familiar, 3 storey and of a regency appearance but inside they seemed be lit by the same energy as the outside lamps and he could see no candles. Through one window he could see a large flat box against a wall with pictures on it that moved. He couldn’t imagine what that was

“Here we are” Alfred’s voice broke into his thoughts “let’s rest it up against the door frame”

Edward nodded, and dropping the trunk, stood the tree on its end against the porch. A wreath of holly and ivy hung on the navy blue door

“I'll just get my keys” said Alfred rummaging in his pockets before locating them and inserting them in the lock

He pushed open the door and beckoned Edward to follow him

“Make yourself comfortable” he said “I’ll put the kettle on”


	2. christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is still very puzzled by his unexpected guest and Edward is puzzled and entranced by everything most espeically the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys!!! such lovely comments xx thank you for not making me feel this is my most insane idea yet <3 <3
> 
> trying really hard not to be historically inaccurate but please do forgive any slips

Edward nodded, his mind still dazed from all that was happening but he did know what a kettle was though he was surprised as Alfred had not merely rung for a servant, perhaps it was their night off.. The room he was in had some familiar items; sofa’s chairs, tables, lamps but they were oh so different from what he had been used to. And then there were other objectives he had no idea what they were; a smooth black rectangle encased in some kind of blue covering; curiously he picked it up and the smooth blackness disappeared to be replaced by a picture of a Dalmatian with some circles over it and “enter password”. Suddenly it began to vibrate in his hand, play a tune and words flashed up “Septimus calling” it said. Edward started and threw it back on the table with a clatter

“Everything OK?” Alfred came back in with 2 mugs of tea and something under his arm “did I hear my phone ringing?” he asked

Edward looked at him, was that was that thing was then? A phone? Whatever a phone was….. he hazarded a nod

Alfred put the mugs down and dropped a cylindrical package next to them

“Biscuits” he said “the sugar will help with the shock” and he picked up the phone

“Just going to call sept back” he said “have a biscuit, Ill be back”

Edward nodded again and stretched out his hand to the package marked biscuits. Peering at it carefully he noticed a little tab that said “tear here” he pulled it, it unwound and biscuits fell out into his lap. How ingenious he thought, really this modern world was amazing! They also smelt wonderful and all of a sudden Edward felt incredibly hungry, he took one and bit into it cautiously and then as the chocolate and sugar danced on his tongue, he grinned and took another.

“Yeah he just stood there” Alfred tucked the phone under his chin as he dumped plates in the dishwasher “it was like he’d never even seen a car before….yeah….no I’m sure he’s harmless…hang on ill check”

Alfred peered around the corner into the living room. He could see Edward staring in fascination at the packet of biscuits before slowly opening them. He popped one into his mouth and a huge smile crept across his face.

‘Damn he was cute’ thought Alfred, though clearly not all there as he watched him take another biscuit and then another.

“yeah sept he just seems a bit lost…I’ll be careful…yes ill call you if I need you….stop flapping it’ll be fine..yeah bye”

He finished the call and lent against the worktop thoughtfully. He wasn’t usually in the habit of inviting strangers back to his house even if he had technically just saved their life but there was something about this Edward that drew him to him. He was extraordinarily good looking but he seemed a fish out of water; he had just stood there staring at the car as if he'd not seen one before, and the way he spoke! Alfred was well spoken, he knew he had a posh accent but this was another level! In any case, he was strangely reluctant to just give him some tea and send him on his way. It seemed a bit too much like letting a puppy out into the wild without supervision. He sighed, he knew Sept would be rolling his eyes and mouthing ‘another waif you’ve picked up,  and went back to where Edward was working his way steadily through the biscuits.

“You’re going to have a massive sugar rush” said Alfred with a grin “when was the last time you ate?”

Edward considered it; you didn’t really eat in heaven, no one was hungry there.

“Some while ago” he said at last

“Are you hungry?” asked Alfred

Edward nodded, he was famished but it felt rather rude to ask for food

“Help me get the tree up and then we’ll get a pizza” said Alfred

“Pizza?” said Edward puzzled

“Don’t you like pizzas?” asked Alfred “are you gluten intolerant or something?”

Edward looked at him baffled,

Alfred rubbed his head “let’s start again” he said “where are you from Edward?”

This at least he could answer thought Edward “Scotland” he said

“Scotland?” said Alfred with a frown “you don’t sound it! Do you live there? Or in London?”

“London” said Edward on firmer ground

“Whereabouts?” asked Alfred

“Pimlico”

 “And why are you over here in Chelsea? Are you visiting someone?”

“um…” said Edward, this was not going at all well, but then thinking about it, how could it? Here he was stranded 150 years in the future with an Alfred who didn’t know him at all.

“I can’t remember” he said at last

“Maybe that bang on the head did more damage than we thought” said Alfred “maybe we should take you to hospital”

Edward just stood there looking at him helplessly and Alfred was seized with an urge to give him a hug an tell him everything would be OK; he seemed so _lost_

He sighed “ok let’s get the tree up but if your head starts to hurt you tell me OK”

Edward nodded “OK” he said the unfamiliar word strange on his lips

Between them they manoeuvred the tree into its stand and then spent a fraught 10 minutes getting it straight.

“There” Alfred said at last “perfect”

Edward nodded and then turned to Alfred “I must confess I have not seen a tree in a house before. Is this usual? Will it not be an inconvenience?”

Alfred looked at him strangely “it’s a Christmas tree” he said “don’t you put up a tree?”

“Why would I put a tree in my house?” asked Edward curiously “what purpose would it serve?”

“But its Christmas” said Alfred “we always put up a tree and decorate it, did you never do that?”

Edward shook his head “No, when did this curious custom start?”

Alfred frowned “ummmm I think it was Prince Albert” he said “brought it over from Germany”

Edward laughed “the prince is a man of wide ranging interests and talents” he said “and I know he misses Cobourg very much”

Alfred edged away from him with a strange look on his face and Edward realised with a pang that if he didn’t pull himself together, he would frighten Alfred away something he must avoid at all costs. 

“I mean, I expect he must have done” he said “I miss the people I love very much too” and he looked so forlorn that Alfred’s heart went out to him

“Let’s decorate the tree” he said “and then we’ll go out”

 

Edward couldn’t believe the array of trinkets that were in the box Alfred brought into the room. Silver and gold, red and green, glass and glitter, they sparkled and shone.

“We need to do the lights first” he said winding them around the tree “and then you can hang the decorations. There, now you can hang things on it”

Edward picked up one of the baubles and slid the loop on it cautiously over a branch, it hung there twisting and glinting; Edward smiled delightedly and picked up another

Watching him, Alfred was seized again with the urge to put his arms round him. It wasn’t just that he was extremely handsome, although, dear lord, he was! But it was the air of puppy like innocence he had about him. Everything seemed a novelty to him and he reacted with childlike wonder to the simplest of things, even a Christmas tree decoration.

“Could you plug the lights in for me Edward” he asked “over there” and he waved his hand

Edward looked askance at the white 3 pronged thing in his hand attached to some kind of wire and then where Alfred had gestured ‘aha’! He could see a hole that matched the protuberances on the white cube. He went over and pushed them into the hole and at once the tree lit up

“Oh!” cried Edward in delight clapping his hands together “oh how beautiful it looks”

“Yes I think we’ve done a good job” said Alfred smiling, Edward’s entrancement was infectious “here” he said “do you want to put the star on the top?”

Edward nodded eagerly “yes please”

Alfred gravely handed it to him and Edward placed it on the top of the tree

“There” said Alfred “perfect!” turning the other lights off bathing them both in the silver white light of the tree “now let’s go and eat”


	3. at the ice rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The modern word continues to baffle Edward while Alfred's is also baffled by Edward but his attraction to him grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeping the fluff quoita up as much as possible but sadly a bit of modern day homophobia creeps in to this - even in 21st century London people can still be dicks :/

“It’s snowing again” said Alfred “make sure you put your hat back on, will you be warm enough in just that jumper? Have you got anything underneath it?”

Edward looked down, jumper....so that’s what the garment was. He had nothing else on though, people in this modern era were peculiarly underdressed he thought. He shook his head 

“I find I have come out without proper under garments” he said 

Alfred’s mouth twitched with a smile 

“I’ll see if I can find you a coat, none of mine will fit but....” he opened a door in the hallway & began to rummage, eventually emerging triumphant with an olive green coat of a dull waxy appearance with a collar of some rough material

“Dad keeps a spare Barbour here” he said “he’s more your size”

Edward took it curiously; it felt heavier than he expected and he put it on, fumbling for the buttons and then looked in puzzlement at the metal strip that ran up the centre of it. Peering at it more closely, he could see there were in fact 2 metal strips, one on either side of the coat with teeth like cogwheels and a small tag at the bottom; he couldn’t for the life of him understand what it was meant to do.

Watching him Alfred, felt his own bafflement grow. Who was this guy he wondered with manners & speech from the ark & constant surprise & delight at the simplest things?

“It’s a zip” he said to him 

Edward looked at him blankly & Alfred sighed

“Come here” he said and Edward padded over obediently. Alfred grasped the bottom of the two metal strips in his hand, fitted them together & then pulled the little metal tag upwards. As he reached the top, his face was close to Edwards and he looked up at him through long dark lashes. It was all Edward could do not to kiss him right there & then! He looked so much as he had at the lake all those years ago when he’d screwed his courage to the sticking post and pressed his lips against Alfred’s and felt him melt against him in response.

God but Edward really was almost _offensively_ handsome thought Alfred as he did up the zip on the Barbour. When he’d seen him just standing in the road staring as the car approached, instinct had kicked in and he’d just flown at him to knock him out the way but when he’d caught his breath to see who it was he was laying half on top of, he’d done not just a double take, but a triple take at his face. He really did look as if someone had scooped up a statue of a Greek god, brought him to life and plonked him in down in Kensington. Ordinarily he would have gone straight into flirt mode but it was quite clear that Edward was in still in shock, he couldn’t even manage a simple zip, he thought, it would clearly be quite wrong to even mildly hit on him.

“There” said Alfred and was rewarded with a dazzling grin from Edward that had his heart thumping

‘No no no Alfred’ he said sternly to himself ‘the poor guy clearly isn’t right yet’

“Are you ok to walk?” he asked steeping backwards away from temptation “or shall we get an uber?”

“Uber? I am not familiar with that mode of transport” Edward could feel the now familiar look of puzzlement creeping across his face as well as a sense of disappointment that Alfred had steeped back.

“Yes uber…don’t you have that where…..never mind” said Alfred as Edward started to look anxious “let’s walk, we hardly ever get snow in London so let’s enjoy it”

They went out into the snow; the streets of Kensington looked like magical, as if someone had been out with a giant icing bag and piped silence over the world. It crunched beneath their feet and Alfred breathed out heavily

“This will freeze tonight” he said

“We had winters like this all the time where I grew up” Edward offered shyly

“Did you?” said Alfred “that must have been awesome”

“It was delightful” said Edward smiling “I do not believe I realised how much as a child, but now I am older I realise how lucky I was to have snow at Christmas; to be able to toboggan and to skate on the lake with my friends. I spent so many happy hours doing that”

He had such an odd way of speaking thought Alfred but it was strangely endearing, as if he’d escaped from a novel set in the nineteenth century. He glanced at him, Edward’s skin was tinged warm from the cold and curls were escaping from underneath his bobble hat to flop onto his forehead. Alfred had an absurd urge to see him smile again and then as they passed the sign for the natural history museum, he had idea

“How would you like to go skating?” he said “they have a rink at the natural history museum”

Edward beamed at him “that would be most agreeable” he said “I have not skated for a long time”

“Great” said Alfred “it’s not far, I’ll just call and check its open”

As Alfred pulled out the strange vibrating tune device...phone! That was it, and held it to his ear; Edward took the opportunity to gaze at him

He was so beautiful; he always seemed to glow, his hair, his eyes, and his skin. IT wasn’t that he had forgotten how Alfred looked, of course he had not staring at him in the mirror day after day, but he couldn’t talk to mirror Alfred, couldn’t touch him, couldn’t inhale that scene that was just him….and of course _his_ Alfred was in so much pain and so alone that it hurt to see him whereas _this_ Alfred seemed happy

Or at least he had been but when he turned back to Edward there was sadness in his eyes

“My family cont make it for Christmas day” he said “I’ve just had a text, they can’t get out of Wales, and they’re snowed in”

“Oh Alfred I am sorry” exclaimed Edward “I know how much you love them…I mean,” as Alfred looked at him in surprise “of course you do, they are your parents”

“Yeah” said Alfred with a sigh “Christmas day on my own, well that sucks” and he looked so woebegone that Edward couldn’t help but reach out a hand to pat his arm

“It will be well Alfred” he said “I promise”

“Thanks” said Alfred thinking Edward hadn’t a clue but he was trying to be nice “oh well, at least the ice rink is open, let’s go”

 

When they go to the ice rink, Edward couldn’t help but let out a cry of delight. He didn’t know the building which was _enormous_ , like a palace and all lit up with lights like Alfred had on his tree but much bigger and brighter. The trees surrounding what he assumed was the ‘ice rink’ Alfred had referred to were also lit up; at one end there was a large wooden hut which looked like an alpine chalet and at the other a counter with rows of shelves behind

“Come on” said Alfred “what size are you?”

“Size? I’m 6ft 1’” said Edward glad he had a question he knew the answer too

Alfred laughed “no shoe size idiot! What size skates do you need?”

Edward looked down at his feet; he had absolutely no idea what Alfred was talking about! His shoes and boots had been made to measure to his feet; he looked at Alfred helplessly

“We’ll try a 12” said Alfred seeing Edward’s confusion “you’re a few inches taller than me and I take a 10, take off your boots”

Alfred sat down and began to pull off his boots and Edward followed suit. Alfred took their footwear and disappeared off returning a few minutes later with ice skates the like of which Edward had never seen! His skates had been blades that had been attached to his boots with leather straps but these seemed to be the boot and skate as one, a much more sensible notion he decided. He put them on his feet and to his surprise they fitted perfectly though they felt extremely heavy. Alfred too had put his on, and he stood up and grinned at him

“Now” he said “I’m not much good at skating so” and he looked up at Edward “you might have to catch me if I fall”

Edwards’s voice stuck in his throat, he wanted to say ‘ill away catch you, no matter how times you fall, I will always be there Alfred, I always have been even when you thought I was gone and you couldn’t see me’

Instead he squeaked “of course” through dry lips

The boots felt strange on his feet, somewhat lumpy and clumpy, but once he got onto the ice, they felt completely different. He wobbled a few times, holding onto the side and then let go, feeling the familiar glide of the ice beneath his feet

“Wow you’re good” said Alfred still hanging onto the side “I just spend most of the time on my arse”

Edward blushed at Alfred’s use of the profanity and tried not to let his eyes slide downwards. One of the things he was having considerable difficulty with was Alfred’s own trousers which were considerably tighter by a very large margin than he was used to. In fact he was finding the clothing of this modern world altogether too much especially that of the women which was nothing short of scandalous in its brevity! In his day the exposure of shoulders was considered only suitable for the evening and the glimpse of ankle was the height of scandal. Here he seemed to be confronted by women wearing clothing that outlined every part of the figures, exposing ankles, legs and far more besides.

“Allow me to help you” said Edward extending his hand

“Thanks” Alfred took it smiling “I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it…..ooof” he slipped and it was all Edward could do to hold him up

“Sorry” he said “I’m remembering why I don’t come skating very often”

“All you need is practice” said Edward soothingly

“Hmmm I’ll take your word for it” said Alfred teetering on the edge of tumbling over again

“Just keep your head up” said Edward “do not look down”

“I’m trying” said Alfred putting his hands in Edward's again and this time as instructed he kept his head up and managed to glide forward a few steps without falling

“Excellent Alfred! Exactly like that” beamed Edward holding onto his hands and urging him forward

Alfred managed a few more steps; maybe he was getting the hang of this he thought

“now I’m going to let go of your hands” said Edward “lets see if…” but it was too late, the moment Edward released them Alfred slipped again grabbing at Edward as he went down so  they both ended up on the ice, Alfred flat on his back with Edward on top of him their noses almost touching.

 _Oh he had to kiss him thought_ Edward he just couldn’t resist it; he closed his eyes and leaned forward

“muuuuummmmyyyy” shrieked a voice “mummy those men are going to kiss”

Edward opened his eyes to see a child of about 4 staring at them intently and got up, his face red.

“I’m sure they’re not darling” aid her mother coming over to take her hands, glaring at them and muttering something under her breath

“What was that?” snapped Alfred sitting up, fire shooting into his blue eyes

“Nothing” said the woman skating off with her daughter while Alfred looked after them balefully

“Judgemental cow” Alfred got up “I heard what she said”

“What did she say?” asked Edward curiously

“Oh just something about being gay and keeping it private. Bitch”

“Being gay?” Edward looked at him “she believes people should keep their happiness private?”

Alfred stared at him open mouthed “were you brought up in an actual cave?” he asked “gay, you know homosexual” Edward still looked clueless “when two men are together in a relationship. She clearly doesn’t know gay marriage is a thing!”

Edward’s mind reeled, was Alfred saying to him that men could get married, he couldn’t be! That was….no he couldn’t be saying that could he?

“Alfred, marriage, it is between a man and a women is it not?”

“Oh fuck” said Alfred looking at him disgustedly “don’t tell me you’re homophobic!” how could he have been so wrong? He could have sworn Edward was interested n him

“I'm what??” said Edward “I d not understand what you mean”

“Do you have a problem with men marrying men?” demanded Alfred “or women marrying women?”

“NO” said Edward vehemently “no Alfred please do not misunderstand me, I think it is wonderful! I just cannot believe it is real, that this is allowed”

“Well yeah it’s been allowed for a few years now” said Alfred “Jesus Edward really where did you come from?” a thought occurred to him and his eyes widened “oh god have you escaped from a cult or something? One of those places where people lives as they did in the past with no electricity or phones or anything?” that had to be it! It was the only thing that made sense! No wonder he was so confused by everything!

Edward stood looking at him biting his lip in confusion and Alfred was again overwhelmed with the urge to hug him.

“Come on” he said “it's cold, let’s go and have some mulled wine and you can tell me where you’re really from Edward Drummond”

They made their way back to change their skates and on the way, they heard singing

“Listen” said Alfred “carol singers! I don’t believe in god but I love carols especially this one”

Edward listened “hark the herald angels sing, glory to the new born king” the carollers sang

Suddenly everything around him faded and he was standing in a grey cloud, Uriel in front of him

“Edward” he said “I do not wish to alarm you, but you do not have much time here”

Edward nodded “I know”

“Do you?” asked the angel “I think you are losing track of time! You have already been here 6 hours, you have 18 left and do not forget you mortals need to sleep”

Sleep! He had forgotten that!

He looked at Uriel fearfully “I have been wasting time” he said

“You have” said the angel “do not waste anymore” and he vanished plunging Edward back into the modern world of lights and noise and people.

 


	4. Mulled wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward realises he may have to tell alfred the truth and gets a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on I go smashing all the fourth walls!!!!

“Are you ok?” Alfred’s voice concerned voice dragged him back to reality “you look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Not a ghost, an angel, Edward wanted to reply but he couldn’t obviously say that to Alfred.

“I…” he didn’t know _what_ to say; Uriel was right, he was running out of time, if he didn’t get a move on…..and he shuddered to himself. The most important thing was not to frighten Alfred away by being peculiar; ‘pull yourself together Edward Drummond’ he admonished himself

“I find I am light headed” he said to Alfred“perhaps some refreshment would be a good idea”

Alfred couldn’t help but smile at Edward as he replied, his way of talking was just sooooooo…..alright admit it to yourself Alfred, cute!

“We’ll get some mulled wine” he said to Edward “it’ll warm you up”

Edward nodded and they changed back into their everyday boots. As they were gathering their things to leave, Edward was struck by a thought; he had no money with him, not a single farthing!

“Alfred” he whispered “I find I have no money with me. Do you have an account with the hostelry?”

“What?” Alfred looked at him in complete bafflement “an account? How much do you think I drink?” and he grinned to show he was not angry, just yet again deeply confused.

“But…” Edward trailed off, they’d very rarely carried money other than a few coins in the past; like all people of their class they held accounts at various establishments and the bills were settled on a quarterly basis.

Seeing the anxious look on his face, Alfred patted his arm “don’t worry” he said “I’m sure I can buy you some wine and a pizza” even though in his head he could see Septimus rolling his eyes and mouthing “sucker” at him. He didn’t think though Edward was trying it on though, he just _knew_ that he really didn’t have any money with him and that also that was an unusual position for him.

Edward smiled at him “thank you” he said “I will repay you Alfred”

Alfred waved his hand “don’t worry about it” he said, sternly telling himself that in no way was Edward’s smile reward enough.

They made their way over to what Edward had thought was an alpine chalet but in fact turned out to be where one brought the wine. He sat down at a table and waited expectantly for someone to arrive

“I’ll just go to the bar” said Alfred

“Bar?” Edward looked around, where were the serving staff?

“Yes” replied Alfred “it's just over there, won’t be long” and he headed off threading his way through the crowd. Watching him Edward felt as he always had a pang of pride at people’s reaction to him; there was something about Alfred that made people smile, well except for that dreadful woman while they were skating. He could see him now talking to the man behind the counter who was smiling broadly at him. He watched as he whispered something in Alfred’s ear and then winked at him. Alfred shook his head and then laughed again before picking up the glasses and heading back

“Here you go” he said

“Thank you” said Edward taking the warm glass and inhaling the smell of spices“you seemed to be having an amusing conversation with the gentlemen at the counter”

Meanwhile alfred was stripping off his coat and jumper

"its so hot in here" he said as he emerged pulling down his shirt

Edward didnt want to stare, he knew he shouldnt, but Alfred's throat and collarbones were exposed revealing pale skin and golden curls. Edward blushed and looked away; he'd seen Alfred naked but somehow this seemed far more indecent

He coughed to cover his confusion and Alfred laughed “he’s such a man whore that one”

Edward choked on his drink, spitting it out, “man whore?” what? _what???_

“Careful” said Alfred handing him a paper napkin “look you’ve got wine on your jumper. Yeah it seems you made quite an impression on him. He’s always asking for my number but he said this time if it would persuade me, I could bring you too” and he laughed again

Edward stared at him in utter bewilderment; there were just too many concepts to be unpicked there at once

Seeing the expression on his face, Alfred hastened to reassure him “look of course I said no, I mean we’ve only just met, it’s not as if we’re dating or anything”

“But he….” said Edward weakly his mind whirring “he was asking for an assignation?”

“Um yeah I suppose you could call it that” said Alfred thinking ‘if you were from the pages of a Victorian novel of course’

“But how forward of him” exclaimed Edward “do you even know his parents? Do they know yours?”

Alfred rubbed his face “I generally don’t let my parents get involved in my sex life…really Edward are you sure you don’t want a straw?” as Edward spat more wine at the use of the word sex

“No I am sorry” said Edward “I just find things here a little odd, they are very different from here I come from”

“And where is that?” asked Alfred sipping his own wine “I have to be honest Edward; you’re not like anyone I’ve met before” his face grew serious “have you run away?”

“Run away?”

“Yes” said Alfred “the way you talk, you look so confused at the simplest things, it’s almost like you belong in another time”

Edward smiled sadly “I feel that I do” he said and he looked so forlorn that Alfred’s heart turned over with pity

“Did you…”Alfred played with his glass stem “are you from a cult or something? Is it a religious thing?”

“A cult?” Edward shook his head “no but it is a religious thing”; he supposed he could genuinely describe heaven as a religious thing

“I don’t understand” said Alfred “it's not a cult but it is a religious thing?”

Edward scratched his head “it is hard to explain” he said “I would like to tell you the truth Alfred but I fear that you would not believe me”

“Try me” said Alfred his blue eyes glinting at Edward over the top of his wine glass

“Not here” said Edward leaning forward, his face serious “it is not a tale for public consumption”

Alfred peeled with laughter “Edward I have not known you that long but I doubt you could do anything that wasn’t fit for public consumption! You’re the most…..puppy like guy I’ve ever met”

“Puppy?” Edward frowned affronted, was Alfred comparing him to a dog?

“It’s a compliment” smiled Alfred “come on, we’ll get pizza on the way home and then you can tell me” he dropped his voice dramatically “your tale that cannot be told in public”

 

They walked back, the snow falling thicker and faster, stopping on the way to get pizza. Edward found the whole idea that one could walk into a shop, order food and have it supplied to take to one’s home ready to eat a quite brilliant idea. How he would have loved that when he was a student at Oxford he thought or hurrying back from a late night in Parliament.

He did however have a problem; the wine and tea he had earlier had combined and he was now rather desperate to relieve himself. Normally one would not enquire of a fellow guest where the chamber pot was, one simply summoned a servant but when they arrived at Alfred’s there was still no sign of the servants having returned from their night off, at least he assumed that was where they were.

“I’ll just put these in the oven to warm up again” said Alfred “it was freezing out there”

“Alfred…I err…that is to say I um…I need.” Edward looked at him, his face red

“Oh do you need the loo?” said Alfred light dawning at Edward’s embarrassed expression “up the stairs second door on the right”

He had made no mention of a chamber pot and Edward supposed this ‘loo’ was perhaps a modern version of one. He headed upstairs following Alfred’s instructions and opened the door into a room tiled in various shades of blue; a bath tub stood in one corner, while in the other was a large class rectangle with some kind of circular metal attachment in the ceiling. To the right of him stood a sink and to the right of that stood a strange contraption that reminded him of a chamber pot in some way. He went over to it cautiously and lifted the lid; he could see water in the bottom and on the flat ledge above it was a button, he pressed it and water flooded out around the basin and disappeared down the hole. Feeling his bladder close to bursting, he reasoned he could at least flush things away. He relieved himself and then pressed the button again, grinning delightedly to see he was right. He stepped over to the sink to wash his hands; the taps were not like anything he’d seen before but he at least knew how they worked he thought. He pushed the right hand lever and then jumped in shock as the water spurted out under high pressure onto his hands and drenching his jumper.

“Oh confound it” he muttered to himself “so clumsy Edward”; he could see towels hanging up and he dried himself as best he could which wasn’t much; he really had got a soaking and then went out. He turned left to get to the stairs and then let out a cry of shock. There facing him hanging on the wall was a portrait of Alfred, _his_ Alfred, dressed in black.

“Edward was that you?” Alfred ran up the stairs “I thought a heard a shout”

Edward stared at him and then the picture

“Ah yes great great great uncle Alfred” said Alfred looking at the picture “I was named after him, we look a lot alike don’t you think?”

Edward nodded slowly

“Poor uncle Alf” continued Alfred “he had a sad life; Septimus is writing a history of the family and he read his diaries. Apparently he was in love with a man but of course being Victorian times they couldn’t be together and then even worse, the guy he loved got shot just after they’d had a fight. Can you imagine? Apparently poor Alfred there was waiting for him at a restaurant, they were going to make up, and he never arrived, he was shot that night. He wore black for the rest of his life and never married…oh god Edward it’s not _that_ sad” he added in shock as he watched the tears pour down Edward’s cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. an angel came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Edward tells his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are at the end
> 
> thank you so much for all the wonderful comments <3 <3 Im so glad everyone has enjoyed it
> 
> special thanks to @bardwich who's brilliant ideas helped me so much with this chapter and to everyone in the Drumfred saltmine for all the inspiration and the endless salt!

With hindsight, it was a blessing that the lights chose that moment to fail as the house plunged into darkness with no warning

“Oh fuck” swore Alfred “bloody power cut, typical! every time its snows we go to pieces”

And he whipped out his phone to use as a torch

The distraction allowed Edward to gather himself together as they went downstairs

 “Come on” said Alfred “we’ll go into the sitting room; we can light the fire and there are candles in there too”

Edward followed him as Alfred went into the room opposite the kitchen

 “Just need to light the candles” he said “and then I’ll do the fire once we can see”

He began patting down his jeans

“Fuck it” he said “Edward I don’t suppose you have a lighter do you? I’ve no idea where the matches are”

“A lighter?” said Edward hesitantly “you mean to light things?”

“Yes Edward that is usually what one uses such things for” said Alfred a touch testily

Back in his own time he always had his tinderbox thought Edward as he automatically felt in his pockets but wait! What was this? He pulled out a small silver rectangle with a hinged lid

“Ha! A lighter!” said Alfred delightedly “how well equipped you are Edward!”

Edward felt his heart flip as it had all that time ago in the palace corridor as he watched Alfred light the candles on the fireplace and around the room which immediately cast a soft dreamy glow. Alfred then gathered up paper which he began scrunching into balls before setting them around some kindling from a basket by the fire

“Thank god mum and dad like to have real fires” he said with a grin “we’d freeze otherwise. It’s snowing even harder out there now”

Edward looked out of the window and the snow was indeed falling heavily; huge thick flakes that deadened sound and gave everything humps and curves so the world looked soft and safe. He looked back to see Alfred had the fire going; it was crackling and spitting gently, the flames turning his skin to gold.

“That will do” Alfred sat back cross legged on the black rug in front of the fire

“It’s a pain the electricity going out” he said “but it’s very Christmassy don’t you think? I feel we should be toasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories. Come and sit down Edward” he added “you’re making the place look untidy!” and he smiled

Edward came and joined him on the rug looking sideways at Alfred who was still staring into the flames

“I didn’t really imagine my Christmas Eve would be like this” he said “alone again”

“Alone?” asked Edward looking around wondering if he had become invisible

“Not literally Edward” said Alfred patting his knee “I meant on my own as in no boyfriend again”

“Oh” said Edward “I am sorry Alfred, did you have a sweetheart?” feeling his heart plummet as he said it; although this wasn’t actually his Alfred, he found he was jealous of the idea of him having loved someone else

Alfred nodded and sighed “this calls for whiskey”; he got up and went over to the sideboard, pouring two fingers of amber liquid into crystal tumblers before coming back

“I did have a sweetheart Edward as you so charmingly put it. We even lived together, I thought he loved me but” he sighed “it turned out not so much. Apparently my wish to be 'exclusive' he hooked his fingers in the air “was smothering him so he left me; one cold Monday morning I woke up and there he was packing up his things” Alfred drank some whiskey and rested his chin thoughtfully on his knees

Edward didn’t really know what to say so he put an awkward arm around him “I’m sorry” he said again “the man is clearly a fool”

Alfred leaned into him “do you believe in love for everyone Edward?” he asked “sometimes I think it will never happen for me. My parents are so in love and Septimus with his girlfriend wils but me? I don’t seem to be loved, do you think it’s because I’m gay or something?”

Edward’s heart began to pound; here at last it seemed was the opportunity he needed

“I do believe in love, between men and women AND between men” he said softly “in fact the reason I was upset earlier is because I know something of the story of your uncle Alfred”

Alfred sat up and Edward immediately regretted the loss of Alfred’s head resting on his shoulder

“You do?” he said “but how? Sept only found the diaries recently!”

“I had a relative who knew him; it’s become rather a family story” said Edward “I can tell you if you would like, it is a strange tale though perhaps apt for Christmas Eve”

Alfred rested his head back down on his shoulder

“Yes please” he said “tell me a story Edward”

“Alfred” began Edward  “in fact if you don’t mind ill call him _lord Alfred_ to stop any confusion, was as the portrait shows very much like you Alfred. He joined the queen’s court as chief equerry after a few years in the army though in reality his main job was to accompany the unmarried queen to functions, dance with her and of course protect her from harm. He was so charming; diplomatic, kind” Edward smiled “he always thought the best of everyone and so everyone always thought the best of him, and of course he was beautiful”

Edward had such a wonderful voice thought Alfred as he drowsed against him, so calm and melodious

“Then one day lord Alfred met a man, a young politician, Sir Robert peel’s private secretary. He was smitten from the beginning but because such feelings were new to Sir Robert peel’s secretary, he did not feel it was right to mention them out right. Of course because of their respective roles, they were much in each other’s company and as that happened, and their feelings for each either grew. Of course they both knew that they could not be open about them in public or even at first with each other but they knew they were there”

Edward paused, Alfred’s arm had crept around his waist and he tightened his hold around him

“The secretary had a secret though which he had not disclosed for fear it would destroy the feelings between them he had come to cherish; he was engaged to be married. Eventually he had to tell lord Alfred as he surprised him coning form a meeting with his soon to be father in law” he stopped again recalling the pain on Alfred’ face that day “lord Alfred was heartbroken and he tried to keep away from the secretary but he could not, not just because of their jobs but because he loved him and knew that despite everything he was loved in return. The secretary knew he should keep away too and he tried so hard to stay away but he could not either” he paused again recalling the devastation on Alfred’s face as he had looked up at him with huge wounded eyes

“And then it so happened that they both accompanied the queen to Scotland. Almost unbelievably her majesty and the prince lost themselves and everyone was in despair for their safety. Lord Alfred and the secretary searched for them and during that time had the first real conversation about their feelings. Lord Alfred talked of the Iliad; he asked the secretary if he believed Achilles and Patroculous were friends and the secretary replied he didn’t know what else to call them; however what he really believed was that they were in love but he didn’t know how to say it. Fortunately the queen and prince were found safe and to celebrate, Lord Alfred and the secretary for once joined the servants and were able to cast off the shackles of decorum. And that evening, at last, they kissed for the first time”

He hesitated and took a sip of whiskey; he was coming to the crucial part of the story on which he knew hinged his chances of seeing Alfred again

“The secretary had never felt such feelings as these; this he knew was real love such as can never be destroyed. He was determined to break his engagement and told Lord Alfred so over the first dinner they had alone together but Lord Alfred was afraid. He understood better than the secretary the consequences of his actions; that it was important to be cautious, to think and plan but the secretary didn’t care. He loved Lord Alfred so much they he didn’t want to see the harm that could befall both of them. They quarreled and parted on bad terms”

Alfred snuggled into him “this is so sad Edward” he said “thank god we don’t have to live like that anymore”

“They were both angry and devastated and Lord Alfred knew that he had been too hasty. He wrote to the secretary asking if they could meet again for dinner; the secretary was overjoyed to receive the letter and planned to meet him as soon as he could get away from parliament but before he could” he paused, his mouth dry “there was a shooting”

Alfred pulled away and sat up “the secretary was shot”

“He was, right over the heart and Lord Alfred never knew he was coming to see him”

“That is terrible” said Alfred his eyes glistening with tears “poor great uncle Alfred, to have to live never knowing that he’d been forgiven but instead thinking you were hated! No wonder he was sad”

“There is more Alfred” said Edward quietly “if you want to hear though you may find it somewhat fanciful”

“There is?” said Alfred curling up against him again “yes please”

“The secretary was sad to” continued Edward “he watched down on Alfred from heaven and saw his heartbreak and misery and cursed that he could do nothing to change it. Eventually the angels seeing how he could not let go of his sorrow gave him a chance to change things and sent him back to earth for one day. If he succeeded he could go back to his Alfred, if he failed he would stay in limbo forever”

“God” whispered Alfred “to be loved like that, to have someone who would risk everything for you”

Edward put his other arm around him “but you are loved like that Alfred” he said softly squeezing him and then he pulled away.

Alfred watched almost hypnotised as Edward slowly pulled up his jumper and took it off; there marring his sculpted chest over his heart was a scar such as a bullet would leave.

Alfred stared at it and then at Edward, surely it could not, Edward was not....

“What was the secretary’s name? The one who was shot” he whispered

Edward smiled at him, that dazzling beautiful smile

“Edward Drummond”

Oh! Alfred pressed shaking hands to his mouth

“But…you’re not...” he faltered “you’re not a ghost are you?”

“No” Edward shook his head “you’ve touched me, you know I’m not”

Alfred reached out a trembling hand and very tentatively touched the scar above Edward’s heart. It felt smooth beneath his fingers but the edges were raised

“You came down from heaven for me” he said wonderingly

“For you, for your uncle Alfred”

Alfred swallowed back tears

“And…you can stay, on earth I mean?”

Alfred looked at him with those wide blue eyes that Edward just wanted to drown in

only if you kiss me" said Edward "but” he held up his hand as Alfred inclined foreword “you have to want to, if you do not it will not work. Do you want to kiss me Alfred?” he asked licking his lips, his heart in his throat, if Alfred did not, all was for naught

Alfred knelt up and took Edward’s face in his hands looking searchingly into his eyes his thumbs traced down the high cheekbones and along his jaw line.

“Oh yes” he said “I want to kiss you, I have done all day Edward but I didn’t think it would be right”

Edward choked back a sob “you did”

“So much” said Alfred “but I didn’t want to freak you out”

“Freak me out?” said Edward puzzled “but I don…” and then he got no further as he felt Alfred’s lips on his and his hands in his hair pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, Alfred tasted just as he had by the lake, of whiskey and love and home. He could feel tears pooling behind his closed eyelids threatening to spill down his cheeks. How much he had ached for this for so long.

As they kissed the room began to grow brighter and he felt Alfred giggle softly against him

“Looks like the electricity is back on”

But Edward knew it wasn’t the electricity, he could hear Uriel’s voice in his head

“Enough Edward” the angel said “you have done well”

Edward pulled away from the kiss his eyes still closed, his mouth still tasting Alfred; he smiled his heart soaring up to the heaves from where he’d come. Finally he slowly opened his eyes to see Alfred opposite him, blushing faintly, his eyes still closed.

“I don’t want to open my eyes” said Alfred softly “I want you to kiss me again”

“I….” and then the room grew brighter still with a radiant incandescent light

Alfred’s eyes flew open and then he cowered in shock against Edward

“Oh god Edward _look_ ” he moaned in fear

Edward followed Alfred’s terrified eyeline; there in the corner of the room by the door stood a winged glowing golden figure; Uriel. He smiled at them both and then beckoned Edward towards him

“It is time Edward” he said

Edward nodded and stood up

“Time? Time for what? Edward where are you going?” said Alfred his voice high pitched with fear

He smiled at Alfred and drew him towards him “I am going back to my Alfred” he said through his tears “back to my love”

“But...but...Edward, will I never see you again?” Alfred was crying too, how could this be happening? How could he have met someone only to have them snatched away again?

Edward looked at Uriel who smiled at Alfred

“You will see each other again” he said “now come Edward”

Edward gave Alfred one last squeeze and then walked towards Uriel who put their hand on his shoulder and opened the door. Alfred started back with shock; instead of his hallway, the door opened into a busy corridor with men dressed in Victorian clothes running back and forth with papers and harried expressions. As he watched Edward’s clothes changes from jeans to frock coat and cravat; he turned to Alfred and smiled one last time before stepping through the door, and then he was gone

“Oh god, oh god, fuck” Alfred whimpered shivering and wrapping his arms around himself; what the hell had just happened?

“Do not be afraid Alfred” said the angel coming towards him as Alfred backed away petrified “you have done a wondrous thing; tomorrow you will remember none of this but your happiness from Edward will remain. Sleep now” and he put his hand on his head “sleep” and Alfred crumpled onto a heap on the sofa, Uriel picked him and carried him upstairs laying him down on his bed

“Sleep well Alfred Paget” he said softly “we will meet again”

 

Epilogue

**The corn law vote 1846**

“Sir Robert if I could just detain you a moment”

“I need to go Drummond” said Sir Robert impatiently “there is much to do”

“No I think if you could just stay here”

Edward didn’t know why but he knew, he just knew he needed to keep Sir Robert in the House for a few more minutes

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, shouting and then a loud bang

Edward and Sir Robert looked at each other and then Edward was hurrying down the corridor and outside to see a man being held by 2 policemen and screaming about Peel’s betrayal

“What has happened?”Asked Edward

“He had a gun sir, we believe he meant to shoot the prime minister, however we’ve disarmed him now”

“Thank god” said Edward

He rushed to Ciros and peered through the window, there sat at the table lit by candlelight with his hand gently caressing the rose on the table was Alfred.  He was not too late. He ran through the door and hurried down to where Alfred was sat

“Alfred” he said as he sat down opposite him “Alfred, can we start again and forget all this ever happened?”

Alfred who had been regarding him with worried eyes smiled “I would like that Drummond” he said “let us begin again”

 

**Christmas Day 2018**

“Next year we’re inviting my family” said Edward firmly “there aren’t 20 million of them”

“Shut up Edward and help me move this table into the living room” said Alfred “it's just a matter of rearranging the furniture, I want it under the portrait of great uncle Alfred”

“Your name sake” said Edward puffing as he lifted up the table “though I do like that picture, it’s just so happy”

“isn’t it’” said Alfred regarding the picture and forgetting to tell Edward he was no longer holding his end of the table “look at his smile”

“Do you know who he’s smiling at?” asked Edward

“We think it’s the mysterious P from his diaries” said Alfred “we have never found out who he was but we know great uncle Alfred adored him. Now just move the table more to the left please”

“Alright” grumbled Edward “but I still think I should have put a Christmas clause in the marriage vows”

Alfred rolled his eyes affectionately at him “and I should have put a nagging husband one in mine”

“Well you didn’t have to propose” said Edward dragging the table over the floor “there! Happy?”

Oh I did” said Alfred going over and grabbing Edward around the waist “I most definitely did. I couldn’t allow you to be snapped up by another guy could I? No I needed to get that ring glued onto your finger”

“Idiot” said Edward putting his arm around his shoulder “as if I’d have wanted another guy anyway”

“Couldn’t risk it” said Alfred solemnly “oh and Edward” he indicated with his head; hanging above them was some mistletoe

Edward grinned and bent down to kiss him “merry Christmas Alfred” he said

“Merry Christmas Edward”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
